This disclosure is directed to a recessed or buried equipment housing or container which is suitable for storing unmanned equipment such as telephone switch gear and the like within the secured housing. The present invention is therefore directed to a buried, or at least partially buried, housing having a door which opens to permit equipment installation and service. The present disclosure is therefore directed to a structure which is waterproof and weather tight and is therefore able to withstand the rigors of foul weather at any place of installation. It is normally intended to be installed in a remote location and left without human attendance. Personnel may service the equipment occasionally within. The present structure is the external housing of indefinite life for the purpose of protecting the enclosed equipment.
This structure is constructed somewhat differently from that structure for larger containers and which is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,138. This structure is a relatively small structure. It is constructed with a multi-ply wall as will be detailed. Moreover, it is constructed with materials which provide strength and water resistance. Thus, intrusion by water is not possible. Many details of the device will become more apparent on a consideration of the presently disclosed structure.